


Together Through It All

by SentientMango



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Food, M/M, Sick Character, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 07:31:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21316492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SentientMango/pseuds/SentientMango
Summary: Virgil has come down with a bad cold, and Roman wants to be a good boyfriend! He really does, but he has no clue how to cook. So to get his boyfriend the soup he deserves (and probably needs) he gets creative
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders
Comments: 5
Kudos: 64





	Together Through It All

**Author's Note:**

> I put the prompt at the end, cause it kinda walks through the entire fic, if you read it at the end you'll know what I'm talking about! ♡

"Ah-ah-achoo! Ugh..." Virgil groaned as he blew his nose uselessly. His nose remained congested, but there wasn't anything he could do about it. 

  
"Hey Stormcloud.”

Virgil squinted up against the light, the bright light not helping his throbbing headache. Roman sat down beside Virgil, placing a hand on Virgil's forehead, before running his hand down to Virgil's cheeks.  
  
"Hey Vee." Roman murmured keeping his voice low. "You feel a bit warm, you might be running a fever."  
  
Virgil groaned, burying his head into Roman's chest. "Ro?" He croaked, "Ro everything hurts."  
  
Roman stroked Virgil's hair, "I know love, I wish it had just been a small cold. Is there anything I can do to make you a bit better?"  
  
Virgil pulled back from Roman wrapping his arms around his stomach. He glanced down, avoiding his boyfriend's gaze.  
  
"I don't know. It's dumb."  
  
Roman gently took Virgil's hands in his. "Vee please. If there is even one little thing to make this beast of a cold a little more manageable, tell me. I want to help you vanquish this illness!"  
  
Virgil laughed, before dissolving into a coughing fit. "You-- you are so over dramatic!"  
  
Roman smiled, "Indeed! However my love, I am being truthful! Please my exhaustedly ill emo companion, what may I do to aid you?"  
  
Virgil tugged on his hoodie string. "Well um... I don't want to bother you."  
  
Roman gasped, "My love you could never bother me! What can I do? No matter what it is, I will see it is done!"  
  
Virgil snickered before sneezing, and ducking further into his hoodie. He mumbled something so quiet Roman barely caught it. "Some soup would be nice..."  
  
"Soup? Of course!"  
  
"Please don't burn the house down," Virgil mumbled as he gathered up his blankets, and started to head up to their bedroom. "I'm g'nna try to sleep this thing off." He mumbled as he brushed past Roman. "Love ya."  
  
Roman shot Virgil a sympathetic look, "I love you too Vee, sweet dreams."  
  
As Virgil left the room, Roman was faced with a task, soup. The gravity of the situation hit him.  
  
"Oh on Walt Disney's grave, how am I going to accomplish this?"  
  
Roman couldn't cook. It wasn't an exaggeration when Virgil asked him not to burn the house down. He'd lit the kitchen on fire, on multiple occasions, but those were stories for another time! Roman paced the kitchen floor, trying to think of an idea, any idea, when suddenly it hit him.  
  
Patton!  
  
Patton knew how to cook! He was in culinary school after all, Roman hummed, he could just call in a favor. After all Patton owed them from that time when they watched Abby!  
  
Roman called Patton.  
  
"Hey Roman!"  
  
"Hey Pat! Um I was wondering if you had time to do a favor for me."  
  
Patton hummed, "That depends! What is it?"  
  
Roman sighed, "Virgil's come down with a nasty cold, and has asked for some soup, however we both know that when it comes to cooking I have two left feet! I am completely and utterly lost. Do you have time to make some? I can pick it up, I just don't have a clue where to start!"  
  
Patton giggled, "Woah there kiddo! It seems like you've got a lot on your _plate_! I sure can make some soup, is Verge doing alright?"  
  
"Yeah," Roman ran a hand through his hair, "He went to get some sleep, but he's been off all day."  
  
"Being sick will do that to you!" Patton hummed, "Well why don't you head on over, leave a note or something for Verge. I'm sure Abbs would be delighted to see you!"  
  
A wave of relief passed over Roman, "Thank you so much for doing this Patton."  
  
Patton chuckled, "No problem! Now I better start on the soup, do you know Vee's favorite?"  
  
Roman shrugged before realizing Patton couldn't see him and answering verbally, "Nope not a clue!"  
  
"Alrighty then! I'll make chicken noodle, the classic!"  
  
Roman nodded, "Thank you again, you truly are _souperb_!"  
  
Patton started to giggle, "That pun really was the icing on top! See you soon Roman!"  
  
Roman said his goodbyes before hanging up. He scrawled out a few notes sticking them to various places in the apartment, as well as texting Virgil, who he hoped was already asleep.  
  
It was a nice day for the most part besides the clouds in the distance, so Roman decided he would walk to Patton's. It would give Patton more time to start making the soup anyway.

  
~~~

  
Forty five minutes later Roman rang the doorbell. He heard the pitter patter of tiny feet, and Patton calling out for Abby to wait.  
  
Patton opened the door, an apron tied around his waist, a telltale sign he'd been cooking.  
  
Roman didn't have much time to think though, because something collided with his legs.  
  
Abby was wrapped around one of Roman's legs giggling. "Hi Uncle Roman!"  
  
Roman fake gasped turning to Patton, "Patton! I've been attacked! You must help me!"  
  
Patton laughed turning away from Roman, "I'm already helping you! You're on your own with that little beast."  
  
Abby gasped, not unlike Roman's, and looked over at her father, never losing grip of Roman's leg. "Dad! I'm offended! How dare you!"  
  
Roman chuckled as he walked inside, the little girl still clinging to his leg. After he closed the door he called out to Patton, "Pat! This child of yours has amazing grip strength! Are you sure she's not half koala?"  
  
Abby giggled jumping to her feet, "I'm not a koala!"  
  
Roman pretend to ponder for a moment, "You're right! I was getting you confused with me!"  
  
Abby looked at him, clearly perplexed.  
  
"Because I'm not human! I'm the tickle witch!"  
  
Abby screamed playfully as Roman chased her around the house.  
  
~~~  
  
Roman played with Abby, until Patton called out for him.  
  
"Hey Ro?"  
  
Roman stuck his head out from the living room where he was playing legos with Abby. "Yes Patton?"  
  
Patton smiled, bringing a large container over to him. "The soup's done."  
  
Roman stood up taking the soup from Patton, "Thank you so much Patton, I owe you one."  
  
Patton laughed, "Don't worry about it, you entertained little Abbs over there--"  
  
"Hey! I'm not little!"  
  
Patton tussled Abby's hair, "Whatever you say kiddo!" Patton turned back to Roman, "As much as we enjoy you Roman, you better bring this home to Virgil."  
  
Abby tugged on Patton's shirt, "What's wrong with Uncle Virgil?"  
  
"Oh Abby, Virgil is just a bit sick, that's all!" Patton said.  
  
Abby frowned, "Is that why you made soup? You only make soup when something bad happens."  
  
Patton's face grew red, "Kiddo where did you learn such deductive reasoning skills?"  
  
"From Mr. Logan!" Abby chirped.  
  
"Oh of course!" Patton said, "Mr. Logan is a very good teacher."  
  
Roman chuckled, "I hate to cut this short, but I really must go."  
  
Abby hugged Roman's leg, "Bye bye Uncle Ro! Tell Uncle Virgil I hope he feels better!"  
  
Roman hugged Abby, "Of course little knight. Will do."  
  
On his way out he turned to Patton, thanking him once more, before starting the half hour trek, (if he speed walked).  
  
Ten minutes in to his walk, Roman felt a drop of water hit his nose. Roman glanced up, the menacing clouds from previously had rolled over the city.  
  
Roman picked up his pace a bit, he did not want to get caught in the rain. Just as he did that though, rain started to pour down in buckets.  
  
"Oh fiddlesticks!" Roman cursed. "Well a little rain never hurt anyone."  
  
Roman shouldn't have said that.  
  
Roman arrived home completely soaked to the bone. His flannel jacket had been completely useless against the downpour of rain. Now he was standing in the hallway of his apartment, shivering and sniffling, as his nose just wouldn't stop running.  
  
"Ro? Is that you?" A croaky voice called from further in the apartment.  
  
"Yeah Vee!" Roman responded, putting fake pep in his voice, "I'm ho--" Roman cut himself off with a loud sneeze.  
  
Virgil walked around the corner, cocooned in a clump of blankets. He glared at Roman. "Did you walk all the way here from Patton's in the rain?"  
  
Roman scratched the back of his neck, "I mean technically no. It started to rain when I was like halfway back!" Roman sneezed loudly again.  
  
Virgil glared at him, "You're s-" Virgil burst into a coughing fit, doubling over.  
  
Before Roman could comfort him, he too started to cough.  
  
When Virgil stopped coughing, he glared at Roman. "You got sick!"  
  
Roman rubbed his neck sheepishly, "Yeah I'm not feeling so well."  
  
Virgil shook his head as he started to walk back to the couch. "You shouldn't have done that for me Princey. Now get out of your clothes."  
  
"Virgil! I mean I know you're not feeling like yourself, but that was very out of character!"  
  
"Not like that you idiot. You're soaked."  
  
"Wait Virgil! Take this." Roman jogged over to Virgil handing him the container of soup. "It's your soup-- a-a--choo!"  
  
Virgil rolled his eyes, "It's our soup now. Really Ro, you're so thick headed. Now get out of those wet clothes. I'm not gonna cuddle with you if you're wet."  
  
Roman joined Virgil on the couch a few moments later.  
  
Virgil had reheated the soup, and was curled up on the couch with his portion. Roman picked up his bowl from the table before settling down next to Virgil under the blanket. They sat in relative silence, with only a couple sniffles and the occasional cough breaking the silence.  
  
When they finished they set the bowls down on the coffee table, and Virgil lay his head on Roman's shoulder.  
  
"I can't believe you got yourself sick too," He said.  
  
Roman chuckled halfheartedly, pressing a kiss on Virgil's burning forehead. "Sorry Vee. But hey, look on the bright side! We can be miserable together!"  
  
Virgil snickered, as he curled against Roman. "Yeah I guess."  
  
The two lay cuddling together, sniffling and shivering as the evening passed by. It was not the ideal night, but being in each other's company certainly made it more tolerable.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Can I send in a sickfic request: Virgil has a bad cold, and his boyfriend Roman wants to do all he can to help him feel better. After some prompting, Virgil reveals he wants some soup to comfort him. But since Roman can’t cook at all, so he goes all the way across town to his friend Patton, the chef in training, to get him some. He discovers though, on his way back, that it begins to rain. He ends up sniffling and shivering with Virgil, and they both share the soup.
> 
> Thanks for reading! Comments make my day, so if you feel like it you can leave on below or talk to me over on tumblr! @thesentientmango Have a wonderful day!


End file.
